Having insufficient resources to encode and communicate a webpage to a client or requesting device is not uncommon. Typically, the serving device will compensate for the insufficient resources by reducing the quality of the image. This can reduce the resources used to encode and communicate the image and therefore the webpage as a whole. The reducing of the quality of the image is commonly called pixelating the image. Pixelated images may not be of a sufficient quality to produce the desired user experience for a user of the webpage.